


Muses of Our Minds

by thiefprincessx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: (There will be more tags in the future i swear), Multi, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefprincessx/pseuds/thiefprincessx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, my friends, is a place where you can request any kind of Yu-Gi-Oh one-shot you'd like. From General to Explicit, no warnings to all warnings, yaoi to yuri to het, any pairing you'd like, any characters you'd like, and any theme you'd like, from drama to suspense to crime to fluff to angst to supernatural, the only rules are that the one-shot has to be within the Yu-Gi-Oh! fandom  and /or not have an OC as a main character. Other than that, let your wildest dreams and imagination come to life. Just comment, tell me the characters, pairings, title (optional), plot, rating, and any warnings they need or should be added, and you've got yourself a deal. Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muses of Our Minds

Once again, anything goes, so have fun with that scenario. 

(And as a quick note; I am primarily a **yaoi authoress.** I've written het and yuri before, but it's been awhile, especially when it comes to het. So if you request anything that's yuri or het, more specifically het, be forewarned: I'm not the greatest at it.)

Alright, then. Now all of you can have at it and enjoy yourselves! Happy requesting!

\- Thief


End file.
